


Roommates

by easierstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, I dont know how to write, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easierstark/pseuds/easierstark
Summary: Steve and Tony share a room during their first year of college.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hey!!  
> i havent written fan fictions in so long, so please go easy on me lol  
> im mostly writing this for my own fun :)  
> if you have any tip, advice, feedback or something, please let me know!! thank you so much !!

welcome home Steve

my hand trembled when i reached for the handle. the bags felt heavy on my shoulders. my stomach was filled with butterflies, i was so nervous. this was the start of a new chapter of my life. i was scared, yet excited. i take a deep breath, get myself together and open the door.

‘hey,’ a short, brown haired boy said when he notices me at the door. he looks at me with big, brown puppy eyes. he seems familiar, i’ve seen this face before. ‘you must be Steve Rogers. My name is Tony.’

‘nice to meet you, Tony,’ i stick out my hand, he accepts it and shakes. his hand is warm and soft. and way smaller than mine. he flashes me a smile. his teeth are white and straight. almost perfect.

I walk in and drop my bags on what i assume is my bed, taking a deep breath after being released from the crushing weight.

‘me and my friends are going to a party tonight, you wanna come with us?’ Tony asked, placing some of his neatly folded clothes in his closet.  
‘sure, sounds fun.’ i check my phone and see that Nat has texted me, asking if i want to grab dinner with her and our friends, Sam and Bucky. i text back; it's a date, see u in 5 xo.

i'm about to rush out the door when Tony calls my name. i turn around and he holds a key up between two fingers, says ‘here, this might come in handy.’ and throws them at me. i catch, nod and rush downstairs.

i get in line to get some food and search the cafeteria for my friends. it doesn't take me long to recognize Nat’s red hair in the crowd of students. my friends and i are so lucky to have made it into this college together. i don't know how i would do this without them.  
i have known Bucky the longest, since kindergarten. we became friends after he pushed me off the swing, stating it was his turn. i scraped my knee and started to cry, so he helped me up and got me a bandaid. best friends ever since.

‘hey, do we by any chance know a Tony? short and fluffy brown hair?’ i plop down across from her and Sam.  
‘sounds like Tony Stark.’ Sam replies.  
‘yeah, must be him.’ how did i not realize this any sooner! Tony Stark, he was in the top 20 under 20 last year. ‘seems like i share a room with a billionaire playboy.’  
‘ugh, you're living the dream!’ Bucky exclaims when he sits down next to me, and pats me on the shoulder.  
‘don't get jealous now, buck’ i laugh and take a bite of the goo that is supposed to be food in front of me. it actually tastes better than expected.

‘oh my god, there he is!’ Natasha whispers.  
all 4 of us turn our heads to watch how the boy enters the cafeteria.  
‘with the amount of money he has, you’d expect him to eat off campus at some fancy place,’ he takes a bite of his food. ‘or at least order something more edible than this stuff online.'  
he walks past our table, winks at me and sits down a few tables down, with some girls who immediately start giggling. seems like he has found his first hookup.  
‘he invited me to a party tonight.’ i look at my friends. ‘wanna go?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! thank you so much for reading the first chapter!!  
> once again, if you can, let me know what you think ..  
> thank you, and enjoy

‘nope, not this shirt’ i mumble to myself before taking it off and throwing it across the room.

i rummage through my bags, trying to find the right clothes for tonight. how do you even know what to wear to a party, which Tony stark invited you to?

i have about ten minutes left, which means i have been standing here doing this for at least twice as long. i have gone through at least seven different outfits, and now i'm standing here half naked trying to find something.

finally, i find my black jeans. i take off my pants, just when i'm about to put the other pair on i hear someone coughing.

 

‘i didn't know i paid for a room with a view,’ says a voice behind me. then i hear him chuckle. Tony.

oh god. why didn't i lock the door before i started changing. i feel the blood rushing to my face, my heart is beating in my ears. then i realize i'm still in my underwear and quickly put my jeans on. ‘you don't have to get flustered. we’ll probably see a lot more than each others underwear anyway.’ he joked, and threw a shirt that somehow got lost on his side of the room in my direction.

at least, i assume it was a joke. i hope i never have to see him in his underwear.

 

‘are your friends coming tonight?’ Tony asks, seeming completely unbothered.

‘yeah, we’ll meet them there.’ i suddenly realize i'm still half naked. shit.

 

tony and i arrive at the party, the frat house is already filled with people. everyone already seems to be drunk. i already start to regret it, which tony seems to notice. ‘nervous?’ he asks and nudges me with his elbow.

‘no,’ i run my hand through my hair, suddenly very conscious of how i look. ‘maybe a little.’ we make eye contact and smile, as if he tell me it's going to be okay. ‘after you’ Tony holds the door and bows dramatically when i walk in. i can't help but laugh at him.

 

‘these are my friends, Rhodey, Pepper and Bruce.’ i smile and shake their hands. Rhodey offers me a beer, which I happily accept.

‘so nice to meet you guys, but i'm going to look for my friend. i'll see you later.’ i take a sip of my beer before i head out into the crowd. they should have been here by now.


End file.
